


The Right one

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean X reader  -based on the prompt : " I didn't realize  I needed your permission "You want your first time to be special and you want it to be with Dean . But he doesn't see you like that ... or dose he  ?





	The Right one

You were tired of being alone . You were  23 years old and never had a boyfriend  never really had a first kiss.  But being raised  with a hunter father  and having to constantly  move around during your childhood  make  it difficult  to form relationships at least healthy ones.

    The only constant relationship  you had in your life at this point was Sam and Dean You had hooked up with them shortly after your father passed away.  They had known your father  and promised to look after you . 

  At first  it was  nice  and it was fun to hang around the guys  .  But as the days and weeks and months passed into a year then another year. You found yourself feeling   more  alone  .   
 Both Dean and Sam were  very good looking you  could admit to that . They each attracted their  own fair share of attention at bars.  So it didnt surprise you when  one or both of them didnt make it back to the hotel  at night. 

    But it left you lonely  . Because when you were at the same bar   you never seem to attract  anyone worth leaving with. Plus if you were going to finally be with someone  you wanted it to be special .  
 When you thought of  how it would happen and what kind of guy it would be with  . Slow and sweet and tender with a pair of beautiful green eyes looking down you . If you closed your eyes  you could hear him whispering  endearments in your ear. 

  If you concentrated hard enough you could feel his   fingertips on your skin .  But like always it was a dream  and you were  forced to admit that the guy you were imagining to be your first would be Dean.  
  But you knew that would never happen.   Dean only thought of you as a sister of sorts. Family .  It broke your heart every time he introduce you to someone as his adoptive sister. 

 So you decided that you would force yourself to  forget about Dean . You would  put in more of an effort to find someone ..   
***********************************************  
    You  didn't think much of it when you happen to mention what you were thinking to the guys over dinner one night.   " I am going to do it " you said suddenly . The guys looked up from their food   
 "What are you going to do?" Sam asked   " When we go out tonight I am going to find someone that I can go home with " you said simply .

 Dean started choking on the beer he was drinking and you looked at him  concerned.  "Wait .. What .." he said trying to form a full sentence looking at you like you were crazy .

     "What you guys do it all the time " you said  Sam cleared his throat  as he decided how to go about this conversation  . " it just a surprise  " he said  " I mean  you never been interested before.. " he said   
 You shrugged  " I am tried of being alone " you said  " I watch you two go out all the time " you said.  "  You are not alone we are here for you " Dean said .

 " I know that Dean but I am almost  24 years old and I never really been kissed  I want that to change " you admit His eyes widen  at this and you felt your checks heat up .  
 You stood up from the table.. "I don't think you guys will understand  " you said and before you could you embarrassed yourself anymore you fled back to your room.

  They would never understand because they could get anyone they wanted. Dean seemed to have a gift of picking up any woman he wanted . The only problem was he didn't want you.  
      So what  that was fine . You thought   You walked to your closet  . You would just go out and forget that you want  Dean . 

******************************************  
 You step out of your room an half an hour later  satisfied  on the way you look. Dressed in your tightest  blue jeans and a black off the shoulder blouse  along with  your favorite but rarely wore boots .  
  You felt  pretty good about yourself  You walked out  into main room  where the boys were getting ready to go . " I am ready " you said . They turned to look at you  Sam eyes widen . Dean froze and just stared at you .

  "Are you really serious about  this  " Dean  asked You shrugged  " we will see what happens  " you replied  ..  
  You started  to walk past him but he suddenly grab  your arm . " You can't do this " he said looking at you straight in the eye  . You glared at him   " I didn't realize that  I needed your permission " you snapped

He frown and moved away from you letting you go . You watched him walk away. You sigh You knew he was only acting like this because he cared.  But you wished it was in the way you  wanted him to  
  The drive to the bar was short but silent. Dean refused to even look at you  . Sam just kept glancing at his phone.  When you finally got to the bar the boys split up .

You made your way over to the bar. You slid onto a stool and waited for the bartender to come by to take your order.  There was a lot of people there tonight . Everyone talking and laughing.  You glanced around but couldn't see  where the guys were. 

    Once you got your drink  instead of getting up to mingle you stayed where you were and took little sips of your drink.  Suddenly you  weren't  in the mood  to meet anyone tonight.  
    Suddenly someone slip up next to you . " One beer please  "  you looked up at the sound of the deep voice.  Your breath caught in your throat at the handsome guy sitting next to you .

  He grinned  when he noticed  he had your attention   " Do you need another  one ?" he asked indicating your almost empty glass .  "Maybe just a beer " you replied   he nodded and order a beer for you .  
    " Jason " he said holding out his hand you took it with a small smile  " y/n " you replied . He leaned closer  .. " beautiful " he said . "Are you here by yourself " he asked 

  You briefly thought of Dean " just with friends " you said  and he grinned " How about a dance then " he asked and you nodded .  
**************************************************  
  Two hours later  Jason pulled you off to the side his arm slipping around you  . You didn't resist .It felt good  to have someone want to hold you.   " Why don't we get out of here  " Jason said lowering his head so he can whisper this into your ear. 

    This was what you had wanted  and you had been luckily  enough to find a really decent guy to . He was sweet and funny . What more could you asked for  . You looked around for Dean .   
  You finally found him the corner with a pretty blond sitting on his lap running her fingers through his hair as there lips touched.  Your heart  cracked .. Then  your eyes met and he froze.

  " yeah lets go " you said allowing Jason to take your hand and pull you towards the door.  Sam came up  "Are you leaving ?" he asked  .  You nodded " yeah I will see you two later  " you said  
  Sam looked at you and then Jason . You were afraid he would say something but then he nodded "Alright    I will let Dean know " he said   "'Thanks you said  before pulling  Jason out the door.  
  "Who was that ?" he asked "Friends  .. Just friends  " you replied 

*********************************************************  
It was  3 in the morning and you were walking back into the bunker .  Everything was quiet and dark . Except for the light coming from the kitchen. You walked slowly towards the kitchen thinking one of the guys forgot to turn it off before going to bed.

  But when you walked into the kitchen you stop short when you saw Dean sitting at the table . A beer  next to his open computer..

 He looked up when you walked  for a minute no one spoke  you just stared at each other."  What are you doing up  ?" you asked walking over to him.   He looked down at the computer   
" couldn't sleep so I figure I look for a case for us  " he said as he picked up his beer  . " You just getting home  .. I though you be gone till morning " he said 

 You sigh and took the beer from his hand and lifted it up to your lips taking a sip . He watched you intently . " I couldn't do it  " you said as you put down the beer.

 He looked at you surprised .. "Really ?" he said You frowned  "yes really and yes I know it stupid and  sad that I couldn't .. " you said looking away .. He stood up and grab your hand.

  " No it not  "he said  " your first time should be special and with someone special to you " he said.  You looked up at him " I don't think  it's ever gonna happen " you said softly hoping he wouldn't hear you .  
 But no such luck.  He tugged on your hand  bringing you closer "why do you think it not going to  happen " he asked .  You sigh   was he really doing this  " just because the  guy  who I really want to be my first  doesn't see me like that  " you replied.

  Dean just stared down at you all serious .. "Why don't you ask him  he may surprise  you " he said .  You shook your head  " I can't " you said   you tried to turn away but he wouldn't let you  he pulled you in even closer 

  Before you could say anything else   his mouth was on yours in a heart stopping kiss.  You froze unable to really think about what was really going on. He pulled back too suddenly and to your embarrassment  you  heard yourself wine at the lost of contact.

    "Do you really think I  don't see you .. I don't see you a beautiful woman that drives me crazy every day without realizing it " he said  you gasp at his words   searching his face for any signs that he was lying or  leading you on.

  But  all you saw was the lust and desire  that had you feeling light headed.  "Dean .. I .. " you try to say something but nothing that you were thinking would come out  right.  
    " I tried to ignore this want and need for you  knowing that you would be better off never knowing  . " he said but he shook his head. " But when you told us that you wanted to go out and find someone  to be your first and  to find that someone at a bar " it didn't feel right " he said 

  He leaned forward brushing his lips against your again as his hands on your hips pulled flat up against him so you could fee him. Feel how hard he was for you .  This made you moan soft but he heard  it  .  
 His eyes darken  and he licked his lip .. You suddenly had the strongest urge to bit his bottom lip .  You lifted your gaze to meet his  .. " I wasn't  lying when I told you your first time should be special ..

    " I know I am being selfish at wanting to be the one.. You could find someone who know how to make it just right for you . But I can't " he said

  It was your turn to shake your head " You're  the only one I want  "  You said  " you're the only one I know that would make it perfect "  I hate that you doubt yourself "  you lifted a hand to brush it across his cheek.

    He looked at you "Are you sure this is what you really want?" he asked "As long as you want  it too" you said and he groaned and pulled you back into a kiss.   
 His arms wrapped around you holding you closer  . "Do you.. Do you want to take this to my room ?" he  asked in between kisses..  You grinned returning the kisses .. " I thought you would never ask  " you said   


End file.
